Character Creation
As usual, I cannot leave things alone and want to tinker with things. So, I'm going to layout character creation with the changes I want to make. Ability Scores Rolling for Ability Scores is inherently unbalanced. One player can legitimately roll four 18s, and another can legitimately roll nothing above a 12. Point Buy is boring and encourages dropping the scores you don't need to raise the ones you do. Players will each roll two sets of ability scores using the following formula- 4d6, reroll 1s and 2s, drop the lowest after rerolls, total remaining three. Each player's sets of scores are put into a pool, and any player may choose any set in that pool. Races Greyhawk (Oerth) has six ethnic groups of humans, who do not mechanically differ. It also has two (main) groups of dwarves, six or so elves, a couple gnomes, and three halflings, as well as half-orcs and half-elves. It also has goblins, kobolds, gnolls, ogres, minotaurs, trolls, etc. I encourage people to look into these other races. I am modifying some races mechanically. The core races have all been given a second ability score bonus. Every race has been reworked to be "two up" on ability scores. Non-standard races, ie, those not in the PHB, are definitely somewhat different compared to how they appear in Monster Manual or wherever. So, that said, make sure to search for a race on the wiki to make sure I haven't changed it. Regarding races from non-core sources: I am totally open to non-core, even "setting immigrant" races from other books popping up in the game. If someone wants to play a changeling or a warforged or sun elf, let me know, and I'll look at it and figure out where it fits into Greyhawk. There are three continents untouched on by the Greyhawk Gazetteer. Classes !!!---I need to work on the Classes on the Flanaess page. I'll get to it. Generally speaking, pretty much any base class should be fine (I mean, other than some being mechanically terrible, like Fighter)---!!! Skills There are several issues with the D&D skill system. The first is that players are discouraged to pick up unusual skills due to cross-class skills costing double and having a lower max ranks. This encourages a game where fighters know roughly dick about monsters and spells, and wizards have trouble jumping more than a foot. This terrible for obvious reasons. Class and Cross Class Skills cost the same amount of skill points-- 1 point per rank. Class Skills have a max number of ranks equal to Character Level+3, and Cross Class Skills have max ranks of half that. A number of classes also have very few skills. Characters gain additional class skills through having a higher Int Mod. For every point of Int Mod, choose one additional Class Skill for your character. Finally- Craft, Perform and Profession give a specialization for each rank. IE, 3 ranks of Craft allows you to have Alchemy, Blacksmithing and Trapmaking, all at 3 ranks. Feats Greyhawk has Regional Feats. Regional feats represent a character's geographic origin and where they came from. When making your character, decide where they come from--the race entries have suggestions for this based on where various races are prominent, but, with few exceptions, there's little reason you can't have a character from whatever region you want. Regional feats may include some race based feats as well. A character may take any number of their feats as regional feats for the region they come from. To take regional feats for an additional region, you must have 2 ranks of Kn. Local for that region. You may have feats from any number of regions so long as you have the Kn. Local ranks for them. Characters begin play with one bonus feat which must be a regional feat for the region they come from. A Summary *Players roll two sets of abilities using 4d6, reroll 1s and 2s, drop low die. Players may then select any set rolled by any player. Post sets here. *Do a search on the wiki for the race you want to play to see any changes. *Class and Cross Class Skills cost 1 point per rank. You gain one additional Class Skill per point of Intelligence Modifier. *Characters have one bonus feat which must be a regional feat for their home region. *Character have Max HP for their first Hit Die, and may reroll any Hit Die which rolls the bottom third of its range (1 on a d4, 1-2 on a d6 or d8, 1-3 on a d10, 1-4 on a d12).